myrafandomcom-20200216-history
Segmentshüter
Die Segmentshüter von Myra sind die Erhabenen Hüter der Segmente, der einzelnen Teile der Schwertwelt des Machairas von Myra. Ihre Aufgabe ist es nicht, sich einzumischen in die Geschehnisse der Welt, sondern zu bewahren was ist und solange die Dinge ihren Lauf gehen zu beobachten. In der Hexenwelt des Ophis entsprechen den Segmentshütern die Zaubermütter, die die Ophiswelt in zwölf Tortenstücke aufgeteilt haben, ihre Einflusssphären, und gemeinsam unter der Ersten Frau der Ophiswelt vom Hexenstern am Ophispol aus aktiv regieren. Auf der Realebene entsprechen den Segmentshütern die Spielleiter des Fantasy-Briefspiels Welt der Waben, die zum Teil, bei einem ruhenden Segment, nur Bewahrer der Unterlagen sind. Traumtage Tag 1 Die Sonne schickte ihre ersten Strahlen über die Hänge, als der alte Mann in seiner roten Robe um die letzte Ecke bog. Er blieb stehen und schaute in das Tal mit dem See, welches sich vor ihm ausbreitete. Um das Wasser standen zwölf Monolithen, nahezu kreisförmig aufgereiht mit einer Lücke dort wo der dreizehnte Stein sein sollte, der nun woanders ist. Ein sanfter Wind kräuselte die Oberfläche des Sees, bevor er herauf wehte, den alten Mann zu begrüßen, der nun langsam den Pfad ins Tal hinunterschritt. Die ungewohnte Stille beunruhigte den Greis, obwohl er nur zu genau wußte, daß dies lediglich Ausdruck dieser Tage war, an denen die Ewigen Gesetze der Welt nicht galten und das Land neue Kraft schöpfte. Am Ufer angekommen, blieb der alte Mann stehen und schaute über das Wasser. In der Mitte des Sees brannte die Flamme des Lebens, von ihr ging der Regenbogen aus, dessen Strahlen zwar bald im Blau des Himmels verschwanden, doch die, wie der Alte wußte, bis in den fernen Machairas ragten und dort die Grenze offenhielten. Der Mann ließ seine Kleidung zu Boden gleiten und stieg in das Wasser des Sees. Nach wenigen Zügen wurden die Schwimmbewegungen des Greises kräftiger, und nach einem tiefen Atemzug tauchte er hinab in die Tiefe bis an die Wurzel des Feuers im Wasser. Während er tauchte, spürte der Mann, wie sein Körper zunächst kräftiger wurde, doch dann auch wieder schwächer und kleiner. Als er auftauchte und sein Abbild in der Wasserfläche sah, erkannte er, daß aus ihm wieder ein kleiner Junge von etwa zehn Jahren geworden war. Tag 2 In der provisorisch passend gegürteten roten Robe lag der kleine Junge nahe des Ufers in der warmen Frühjahrssonne und spielte Knarps. „Ich verstehe es nicht, was ist mit mir passiert?“ fragte der Junge seinen Gegenspieler. „Es sind Traumtage“, antwortete der See und machte seinen Zug. „Aber ich bin nun schon über drei Jahre Hüter Coriganis und noch nie ist dergleichen zum Jahreswechsel passiert.“ „Weil nun erst ganz Corigani behütet ist, wird dir, auch wenn du Zweidrittelhüter bleibst, erst jetzt die volle Wahrheit dieses Ortes offenbar.“ „Aber warum wurde ich wieder jung? Bist du der sagenhafte Jungbrunnen?“ „Nein, der Jungbrunnen bin ich nicht. Aber es sind die Traumtage, da wird hier jeder was er wahrhaft ist. Und auch wenn du inzwischen ein alter Mann geworden bist, hast du doch tief in deinem Inneren das Kind bewahrt, welches du einst warst. Noch immer wanderst du durch die Welt und bestaunst ihre Wunder, wie mit den Augen eines Kindes. Dies ist deine große Stärke, aber es geht auch Gefahr davon aus.“ „Dann werde ich wieder alt sobald der Widdermond beginnt?“ fragte Than A'Gwui, und man hörte seiner Stimme den Zwiespalt von Freude und Trauer an. „Vielleicht auch früher, das hängt von dir ab, mein Freund“, sagte der Spiegelsee und brachte einen weiteren Knarpsstapel auf Thans Grundlinie. „Es ist müßig mit dir zu spielen, See, du siehst die Zukunft und weißt wie die Knarps springen werden.“ „Ich sehe nur Möglichkeiten der Zukunft, Hüter, doch der Wille der Knarpse ist frei und der Weg, den sie wählen, steht nicht fest, bevor sie sich entschieden haben. Genauso verhält es sich bei euch allen, die ihr lebendig über diese Welt wandelt. Euer Wille ist frei, und durch eure Taten gestaltet ihr die Zukunft.“ Tag 3 Than A’Gwui, der ehrwürdige Hüter von Corigani, wanderte in Gestalt eines Zehnjährigen um den Kreis der Monolithen, der den Spiegelsee umgab. „Hüter sein ist gar nicht so leicht“, murmelte Than A’Gwui, dem man selbst in dieser Gestalt die Bürde seines Amtes ansah, schlecht gelaunt. „Hast du was so anderes erwartet, Than?“ antwortete der Monolith neben ihn mit einer Gegenfrage. „Nein, aber ich dachte, ich könnte wenigstens meiner selbst sicher sein. Ich bin nun schon so lange der Hüter Coriganis, aber es sterben mehr Wesen denn je zuvor durch Krieg und Gewalt.“ „Warum verhinderst du es dann nicht?“ fragte die nächste Säule, die der Junge auf seiner Wanderung erreichte. „Darf ich das denn?“ entfuhr es Than A’Gwui. „Du bist der Hüter, du kannst doch tun was du willst.“ „Das schon, aber bin ich nicht von den Vertretern des Lichtboten eingesetzt und müßte der LIFE wider der Finsternis helfen? Ich bin aber auch ein Hoherpriester Artans. Ich stehe für Ordnung, Gleichgewicht und Neutralität, doch bleibe ich neutral, schwinden Ordnung und Gleichgewicht womöglich weiter dahin.“ Than A’Gwui fluchte verzweifelt vor sich hin. „Und was wirst du tun?“ „Ich weiß es nicht, binden mir doch auch die Ewigen Gesetze die Hände. Habe ich nicht schon genug angerichtet? „Was meinst du, Than?“. Wieder war der Hüter einen Monolithen weiter. „Die Zirkelmagier von Erendyra sagten auf Silur etwas, was mir zu denken gibt. Sie hatten festgestellt, daß die Magische Energie in der Welt steigt und ähnliche Anstiege zu Pondaron und Allumeddon stattfanden. Doch besonders erschrak mich ihre Theorie, daß die Energie besonders dort stieg, wo die Hüter es förderten, sei es bewußt oder unbewußt. Heißt dies, daß die Kriege, die wir derzeit auf Corigani beobachten, in eine neue Weltenschlacht führen und wir Hüter dafür verantwortlich sind?“ „Ich kann dies nicht nachvollziehen, bist du für die Taten anderer verantwortlich?“ „Mag sein, daß ich sie provozierte. Was ist, wenn die Zirkelmagier recht haben?“ Tag 4 Auf einem Schilfboot trieb Than auf dem Spiegelsee und sprach mit der Flamme des Lebens. „Und dann erst die Götter! Erst mischt einer ganz groß mit und verschafft den Seinigen einen immensen Vorteil. Und als er dann endlich verschwindet, taucht der von der Gegenseite auf und will natürlich seine Anhänger vor denen des Ersten retten, welcher nun wiederum sauer ist, obwohl er doch selbst angefangen hat. Der Alte mischt sich dagegen überall ein, ohne wirklich was zu tun, abgesehen vielleicht davon, seine eigenen Gläubigen zu verprellen. Nun ja, ein bißchen hat er sich ja nun gerührt, auch wenn er das an anderer Stelle wieder wett zumachen droht. Und zu allen Überfluß mischt sich jetzt noch einer ein, und wer weiß, ob sich da nicht wieder einer provoziert fühlen wird. Nicht auszudenken, was alles passieren kann. Manchmal wünsche ich, die Knilche würden mitsamt ihren Avataren Myra verlassen und mich meine Arbeit machen lassen. Oder wenn sie wenigsten nicht die Mädels in den Süden gesperrt hätten, dann hätten sie jetzt besseres zu tun und wären auch nicht ständig so frustriert.“ „Nun ja, die Damen sind auch nicht ganz ohne, der Stammvater hat sich seine Hörner wohlverdient. Und sich vom eigenen Sohn schwängern zu lassen ist auch nicht gerade die feine Art. Und wenn du sie los werden möchtest, warum tust du es nicht?“ fragte die Flamme fröhlich knisternd. „Selbst wenn ich es könnte, wäre die Welt dann nicht eine völlig andere, Flamme? Wie könnte ich mir derart anmaßen?“ „Das kannst nur du wissen, Hüter. Es sind Traumtage, stelle es dir einfach vor.“ Der Junge verstummte und man sah ihm an, wie sich sein Blick nach Innen wandte. Dann schob sich zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit ein Lächeln über die Züge des Hüters. Tag 5 Hoch über dem Spiegelsee saß Than A’Gwui auf einem Felsen, badete in der Frühlingssonne und lauschte dem Wind, der selbst in den Traumtagen noch über Corigani streifte und dem erwählten Hüter des Landes von seinen Erlebnissen berichtete. „Ich dachte, es sei das Land, welches mir von den Ereignissen auf Corigani berichtet, doch nun in den Traumtage sprichst du zu mir, Wind.“ „Das Land sieht alles, doch ich bin schneller“, antwortete der Wind fröhlich. „Ich lausche dem Land überall und erzähle es dem Land hier, so daß es alles an dich weitergeben kannst, wenn du herkommst. Das Land hat ein gutes Gedächtnis, doch ist es träge in der Verbreitung seines Wissens. In den Traumtagen sammelt es neue Kraft, drum bin ich selbst hier, dir zu berichten.“ „Dann sage mir, was du siehst. Wie entscheiden sich die Herrscher Coriganis?“ „Es sind Traumtage, Hüter. Die Herrscher feiern in diesen Tagen und verschieben ihre Pflichten in den Widdermond. Aber ihre Flotten halten Kurs, und ihre Heere sammeln sich.“ „Wo du doch so weit reist, kannst du mir vielleicht bei einer wichtigen Frage helfen. Das Gleichgewicht ist bedroht, ein neuer Chaoskrieg könnte entstehen. Ich weiß nicht ob, ich eingreifen soll, und selbst wenn ich es täte, auf welcher Seite?. Wie soll ich entscheiden, wer Hilfe bedarf und verdient, ist denn eine Seite besser als die andere? Und wenn ich helfe, schade ich dann nicht auch dem Sieger? Nehme ich ihm nicht die Möglichkeit, aus eigener Kraft zu gewinnen und an Geist und Seele gestärkt für weitere Prüfungen aus dem Konflikt hervorzugehen? Mache ich sie auf diese Weise nicht abhängig von mir und nehme ihnen ihren gottgegebenen freien Willen?“ Darauf wußte nicht einmal der Wind eine Antwort. Tag 6 Than A’Gwui brannte. Dies ist durchaus wörtlich zu verstehen, denn der Hüter stand mitten in der Flamme des Lebens. Ob er dabei eine körperliche Gestalt aufrecht erhielt oder völlig im Feuer aufgegangen war, ließ sich nicht eindeutig erkennen. Noch immer grübelte er über die ihn bewegenden Fragen. In einem leidenschaftlichen Zwiegespräch mit sich selbst, in dem er wütend Feuerbälle durch das ganze Tal schleuderte, ging Than A‘Gwui ein Argument nach dem anderen durch, bis die Alternativen klar vor ihm lagen. Das Feuer brannte heiß in ihm, doch erinnerte es ihn auch, daß es seine Pflicht war Entscheidungen zu treffen. Doch half ihm die Flamme des Lebens auch mit seinen Entscheidungen zu leben, die einen Menschen sonst über den Rand des Wahnsinns schubsen könnten. Schließlich entschied er sich für einen Weg, der er einzuschlagen gedachte. Er wußte, daß es eine harte Entscheidung war, die viel Leid über das Segment bringen mochte, doch auf längere Sicht die bessere war. Corigani war das Risiko wert, er war sicher, daß es die Prüfung bestehen werde. Nachdem die Entscheidung getroffen war, fühlte sich Than A’Gwui wesentlich erleichtert. So erleichtert, als sei ihm ein Alphuhn von der Schulter gesprungen, er brannte auch viel heller als zuvor. Fröhlich raschelnd und knisternd machte er sich daran, die Banne zu überprüfen, welche den Regenbogen schufen, welcher den Segmentsrand nach Ysatinga weitgehend von Mörderbienen freihielt. Oweron hatte diese Banne im Wolfsmond 413 gesponnen, während Yasar Teluvian auf der anderen Seite etwas ähnliches tat, wenn auch in Form und Gestalt womöglich völlig verschieden. Die Banne waren sorgsam gewoben worden und würden bei regelmäßiger Wartung halten. Befriedigt streckte Than A’Gwui seine geistigen Fühler nach Karcanon aus, um zu testen, ob dort ein ähnliches Arrangement zu treffen möglich wäre. Tag 7 Than A’Gwui, Zweidrittelhüter von Corigani, stand am Ufer des Spiegelsees und ersetzte den fehlenden Stein. Wie eine Säule stand er dort, sein kindlicher Körper war steinhart,und auch seine Haut hatte die schwarze Farbe der Monolithen angenommen. Zwölf Sphären hat die Magie, doch standen hier einst dreizehn Steine, bis einer von ihnen vor dreizehn Jahren verschwand. Auch wenn eine 13. Sphäre in der magischen Theorie möglicherweise nicht existierte, wußte der Hüter doch ganz genau, daß die Lücke im Kreis der Monolithen ein entsetzliches Erbe war. Indem sie einmal im Jahr für einen Tag die Lücke schlossen, vermochten die Hüter Coriganis bisher das Unheil aufzuhalten, doch Than A’Gwui war klar, daß dies nicht mehr lange gut gehen konnte. Die Mächte,die gegen ihn wirkten,waren stärker geworden,und die Zeichen standen schlecht. Im ersten Jahr seiner Hüterschaft hatte er sich an den Tag,als er die Lücke füllte, noch sehr wohl gefühlt. Die Steine repräsentierten für die Hüter Coriganis die Macht der Erde, sie waren ihr Gedächtnis für alles was die Länder des Segmentes erlebten, und gaben den Hütern die erdgeborene Stärke (manche sagen Sturheit), die für ihr schweres Amt nötig war. Die Sonne ging unter. Schweiß glänzte auf Than A’Gwuis steinernem Gesicht. Dann löste sich die Starre, und der Hüter sank bewußtlos zu Boden. Hatte seine Kraft ausgereicht? Tag 8 Täglich war das Wetter besser geworden und die Sonne hatte den Spiegelsee auf angenehme Temperaturen erwärmt. Than A’Gwui planschte nahe des Ufers und entspannte sich von den Strapazen des vergangenen Tages. Er wußte nicht, ob er Erfolg gehabt hatte, die Zukunft würde es zeigen. Der See war ihm stets als zentrales Element seiner Hüterschaft erschienen, hier hatte er Owerons Amt übernommen, hier war ihm das Jahr der Krone prophezeit wurden und auch andere Dinge offenbart. Doch wußte er, daß noch ein wichtiger Schritt fehlte, auf dem Weg zum Verständnis des wunderbaren Wassers. Mit einem Seufzen begann er sich auf seine Aufgabe zu konzentrieren, langsam löste sich der Hüter Coriganis auf. Eine neue Welt war es in die Than A’Gwui gelangte. Sein Geist verband sich mit den Wassern Coriganis, doch anders als durch das Flüstern des Landes selbst, bekam er hier Empfindungen des Landes vermittelt. Er spürte die Qualen des geschändeten Landes in den Strömen Ciakans, schmeckte das Blut in den Wassern Ashdairas, aber auch die Freude der fröhlich plätschernden Bergbäche seiner Heimat Wu-Ya-Shan. Er spürte auch, wie im Peristera etwas zerbrach und das Land sich stöhnend von einer Last befreite. Dann erfaßte Than A’Gwui die tiefen Ströme, welche die Wurzeln der Erde durchflossen. Aus ihrer Weisheit gewann der Spiegelsee die Macht des Orakelums, welche dem Hüter des Landes bei seiner Aufgabe half. Der Hüter bekam durch ihr eine Vorstellung über die kommenden Ereignisse und konnte, so er es für nötig hielt, den Wesen Coriganis einen Stubs in eine Richtung geben, die für das Segment von Vorteil sein mag. Than A’Gwui gewann einen kurzen Blick auf die Zukunft und war trotz allem ... zufrieden. Tag 9 Fröhlich jauchzend schoß Than A’Gwui kreuz und quer durch das Tal, steigerte sich immer mehr von einer Brise, zur Bö, bis hin zum Sturm. Lachend türmte er meterhohe Wellen auf, schüttelte Bäume und wirbelte Sand längenhoch in den Himmel. Neugierig wehte er durch kleinste Höhlen, in höchsten Höhen und schloß Freundschaft mit jedem Vogel des Tals. Seine Sinne waren schärfer denn je zuvor, er saugte auf, was sich ihm bot, lernte alles und jeden kennen, bis in die tiefsten Winkel der Existenz. Es waren Traumtage, und der Hüter hatte beschlossen, die letzten Tage seiner „Ferien“ in höchsten Maße zu genießen. In den letzten Tagen hatte er sich zu wichtigen Entscheidungen durchgerungen und neue Kraft geschöpft, doch nun mußte er auch noch die Freude an seiner Aufgabe zurückgewinnen, die im Laufe eines langen Jahres leicht abhanden kam. Schade nur, daß er in diesen Tagen auf das kleine Tal auf Sylphond begrenzt war. Nur zu gerne wäre Than A’Gwui über die Länder und Meere Coriganis geweht, hätte all die Schönheiten des Landes mit seinen geschärften Sinnen genossen. Aber auch so war dieser Tag ein einzigartiges Erlebnis, und der Hüter kostete jede Sekunde voll aus. Tag 10 Zurück in menschlicher Gestalt verbrachte Than A’Gwui den vorletzten der Traumtage im geheimen Archiv des Segmentshüter, welches sicher in einer Höhle über dem Spiegelsee untergebracht war. Auch früher schon hatte sich Than A’Gwui für die Geschichte Coriganis interessiert, und als Hüter stand ihm hier ein Archiv zur Verfügung, welches nahezu sämtliche Geheimnisse des Segmentes enthielt. Hier fand er einen vollständigen Bericht über die Ereignisse im Gelben Hirschen, wo bei einer Hochzeit im Jahre 405 das Schicksal ganz Coriganis auf dem Spiel stand, aber auch die Wahrheit über die Karini, die alles andere waren als lediglich blutrünstige Barbaren. Besonders interessierte sich der Hüter für Anguramatar, das alte Kaiserreich Coriganis, dessen Spuren noch an so vielen Stellen in vielen Reichen zu finden waren. Auch über Pondaron fand Than A’Gwui zu seiner Verwunderung einiges, lag doch diese Zeit vor der Errichtung der Hüterschaft. Die Geschichte des Dunklen Zeitalters lag dagegen weitgehend im Dunkeln, die Magie war damals stark auf Corigani, aber wenig überdauerte Pondaron, außer in tiefen Höhlen oder anderweitig geschützten Plätzen. Viele dieser Überreste sind von großer Macht, doch Unheil droht ihrem Entdecker. Tag 11 Die Traumtage neigten sich dem Ende zu, und Than A’Gwui bereitete sich darauf vor das Tal zu verlassen. Im Widdermond brauchte Corigani wieder seinen Hüter, seine Reise würde zuerst nach Pauran führen, wo die Ereignisse sich einem neuen Höhepunkt näherten. Die Zukunft war noch Ungewiß, Unheil drohte an vielerlei Punkten, doch auch Chancen waren gegeben, vorausgesetzt die Völker Coriganis standen zusammen. Seufzend ließ Than A’Gwui seinen Blick ein letztes Mal über das Tal gleiten, dann drehte er sich um und ging die letzten Schritte, die ihn wieder hinaus in die wirkliche Welt führten. Mit jedem Meter kehrte sein Körper wieder in die alte Gestalt zurück, bis schließlich ein alter, gebeugter Mann um die Ecke bog und durch eine Lücke zwischen zwei hohen Felswänden, die nur wenige Sterbliche sehen konnten, auf die Straße nach Singara-Iliel trat.